


What's The Fuss?

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Time, M/M, Underwhelming start to a sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: Every bed partner Geralt ever had before had assumed a lot about his preferences. At least, everyone until Jaskier who was more than willing to explore whatever Geralt had in mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 722





	What's The Fuss?

There were a lot of expectations of a witcher. Rumours that led to people behaving certain ways, making assumptions about what Geralt might like. Which was why he was so taken aback by Jaskier who never had any expectations of him. Well, he did have some, but basic things like actually being able to kill monsters.

His kisses were never demanding, his touch never assuming that Geralt liked the a rough hand. If anything, Jaskier was almost too gentle, taking the time to learn Geralt’s body like his own. Pressed soft kisses along his jaw, swept warm palms up his side. There was no demand of Geralt to put that notorious witcher stamina to use. If anything, Jaskier seemed content to do anything that satiated their needs and he wasn’t rushing straight for being fucked through the nearest flat surface. Although, if he had asked, Geralt would have done it and gladly. He would have hefted Jaskier up against the first sturdy wall and screwed him senseless. Would have folded him almost in half on a bed, legs over Geralt’s shoulders and made him see stars. Geralt could even have been asked to hold Jaskier’s hips from behind and pull him down on each thrust.

Those demands never came. Not once did Jaskier push for more than Geralt was willing to offer. It came down to Geralt shyly holding a bottle of oil in his hand and peering up at Jaskier with an unspoken question.

“Oh Wolfie, I thought you’d never ask,” Jaskier purred and took the bottle while stealing a kiss in the same move. There was one more surprise thrown Geralt’s way, a question that was so simple that he couldn’t articulate an answer. “Do you have a preference?”

As if Geralt had been allowed a preference before. People took one look at him, dropped trousers/hiked skirts and expected him to put his witcher’s stamina to good use.

“Darling?” Jaskier laid a warm hand on his cheek to pull him out of his stunned silence. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do.” Geralt licked his suddenly dry lips. “Would you- I mean, could you-” The words weren’t coming and he growled in frustration. “You. Me.”

Understanding dawned on Jaskier’s face and he pulled Geralt in for a soft kiss.

“I would be delighted. Have you ever had sex this way round?” A shameful, small shake of head was all Geralt could muster up. He’d wanted to but nobody had wanted him. Not like that. At least, not until Jaskier offered him the choice without any judgement or hesitation. “My poor, sweet wolf, you’ve been denied so much. I’ll take such good care of you.”

True to his word, Jaskier started slow, teasing a slick finger over Geralt’s hole, spreading the oil over him, pressing lightly against the muscle until Geralt was the one who lost his patience and pushed down against the finger. It felt strange. So very different to the few times Geralt had tried it himself. If anything, Jaskier was infuriatingly slow, using more oil than seemed necessary. It had Geralt grumbling, only to be hushed sweetly.

“You may be a big, bad witcher, but I’m not taking any risks hurting you.” Though Jaskier did work a second finger in which made Geralt grimace. It was nothing like the mindless pleasure he’d heard so much about. There wasn’t much pleasure to be had from it at all if he was honest, simply a strange sensation of two fingers slowly stretching him out. Occasionally there was a hint of pleasure as Jaskier pushed a little deeper but it wasn’t what Geralt had been anticipating.

Once Jaskier had deemed him loose enough, he laid back down.

“You take control, kneel over me.”

Geralt was no delicate flower, he didn’t need to be so mollycoddled. Still, he obediently swung a leg over Jaskier’s hip and straddled him. A bit more oil was spread on Jaskier’s cock and he was holding himself steady, helping Geralt line up.

“Slowly,” he warned.

Ever obedient, Geralt pressed down slowly, felt Jaskier push against his hole with the blunt tip of his cock. The stretch was more than the fingers had prepared him for and Geralt’s breath hitched. Immediately, there were hands on his hips to hold him steady while Jaskier murmured soft reassurances. Only when they both deemed it okay did Geralt press down. Finally, he was sat atop Jaskier, skin flush against each other.

“Alright?” Jaskier smiled, thumb idly stroking over Geralt’s thigh.

“It’s okay.” Geralt didn’t say it was a bit of a disappointment. Because he had been expecting something so much more than just…well, it literally felt like a cock up his ass and nothing more.

“Move when you’re ready, see what angle works for you.” The encouragement was nice and Geralt nodded. But the most pleasure was from Jaskier wrapping a hand around his softening cock and giving it a few slow strokes.

Moving, he found, was alright. Nothing to cry home about and definitely nowhere near the ecstasy so many claim it to be. A little frustrated, Geralt dropped down onto Jaskier a little heavier as he leaned back. His whole body stiffened for a moment, almost overwhelmed and Geralt couldn’t help the small grunt that was punched out of him. That was something else entirely. The pleasure that Jaskier’s fingers had been hinting at was there. He rose up again before slamming back down, forcing a keen from his throat. Fuck. It felt good.

The moment Geralt found the correct motion, Jaskier smiled broadly, knowing that it wasn’t seen. Geralt’s eyes were distant and slightly glazed, his lips open on gasps as he chased the feeling over and over again. It was beautiful and Jaskier encouraged Geralt to keep going, to take what he needed.

Sweat was making Geralt slip, his muscles bunched and flexed in a mesmerising way and Jaskier admired him. One hand was still loosely around Geralt’s cock but it wasn’t doing much while the other was on a sweat slicked thigh. Each breath sounded like it was being punch from Geralt, a happy little huff of pleasure which built in speed as he chased his climax.

For a moment, everything froze as Geralt slammed down onto Jaskier, taking him as deep as possible. His hips twitched and his cock spilled into Jaskier’s hand as he groaned. A long moment later,he tipped forward, arms just about catching him. His eyes were out of focus, mouth open with harsh pants and Jaskier took a chance at rolling his hips up just to win himself one last whine. Impressively, there was a bit of come on his own chin which Jaskier fondly wiped off.

“Pull off for a moment, darling,” he muttered and his clean hand helped guide Geralt to the side, head on his chest. As soon as he could, Jaskier wrapped his come coated fingers around himself, a few hasty jerks and a twist of his wrist later his own spend was splattered on his stomach and chest, mixing with Geralt’s.

“You alright?” He managed to ask once he caught his breath. The small nod against his chest was answer enough and Jaskier laughed, pressing a kiss into the mess that had become Geralt’s hair. “Good. I have so much more to show you if you’d like.”

That earned a more enthusiastic nod and Jaskier laughed softly, adoring the eager agreement. Especially when Geralt took his hand and guided it to his cock which was half hard yet again. Witchers and their fabled stamina. It had Jaskier chuckling. There was no way he could go again just yet. But, given that this was Geralt’s first time as such, he very much doubted anyone had introduced him to other delights such as toys, fingers or even a tongue. Jaskier was going to have a lot of fun. But even better, Geralt too.

**Author's Note:**

> More dumb stuff over on tumblr - @jaskiersvalley.


End file.
